Fibrates are lipid regulating agents. Examples of fibrates include gemifibrozil, fenofibrate, bezafibrate, clofibrate and ciprofibrate. The compounds are regarded as prodrugs and are metabolised in vivo to their active metabolites. For illustrative purposes only, the following is based on a specific example of a fibrate, namely fenofibrate. Fenofibrate is chemically named 2-[4-(4-chlorobenzoyl]-2-methyl-propanoic acid, 1-methylethyl ester and has the following structural formula:

Fenofibrate is a white solid. The compound is insoluble in water. The melting point is 79-82° C. Fenofibrate is metabolised to the active substance fenofibric acid. Fenofibric acid has an elimination half-life of about 20 hours. Measurement of the detected amount of fenofibric acid in the blood of a patient can reflect the efficacy of fenofibrate uptake. Fenofibric acid produces reductions in total cholesterol (total-C), LDL-C, apo-lipoprotein B, total triglycerides, and triglyceride rich lipoprotein (VLDL) in treated patients. In addition, treatment with fenofibrate results in increases in high density lipoprotein (HDL) and apo-lipoprotein apoAI and apo AII. Fenofibrate acts as a potent lipid regulating agent offering unique and clinical advantages over existing products in the fibrate family of drug substances. Fenofibrate produces substantial reduction in plasma triglyceride levels in hypertriglyceridemic patients and in plasma cholesterol and LDL-C in hypercholesterolemic and mixed dyslipidemic patients.
Fenofibrate also reduces serum uric acid levels in hyperuricemic and normal subjects by increasing the urinary excretion of uric acid.
Clinical studies have demonstrated that elevated levels of total cholesterol, low density lipoprotein cholesterol (LDL-C), and apo-lipoprotein B (apo B) are associated with human atherosclerosis. Decreased levels of high density lipoprotein cholesterol (HDL-C) and its transport complex, apolipoprotein A (apo AI and apo AII) are associated with the development of atherosclerosis.
Fenofibrate is also effective in the treatment of Diabetes Type II and metabolic syndrome.
Fenofibrate is also indicated as adjunctive therapy to diet for treatment of adult patients with hypertriglyceridemia (Fredrickson Types IV and V hyperlipedemia). Improving glycemic control in diabetic patients showing fasting chylomicronemia will usually reduce fasting triglycerides and eliminate chylomicronemia and thereby obviating the need for pharmacologic intervention.
Fibrates are drug substances known to be are poorly and variably absorbed after oral administration. Normally they are prescribed to be taken with food in order to increase the bioavailability.
There have been a number of improvements in dosage form of the currently most used fibrate, fenofibrate, in an effort to increase the bioavailability of the drug and hence it's efficacy. However, there is still a need for improved dosage forms relative to the currently available compositions and dosage forms, which provide crystalline fenofibrate in micronized form. In particular, there remains a need for a composition and a dosage form exhibiting a suitable bioavailability, which substantially can reduce or overcome the differential between the bioavailability of the drug in patients who are fasted versus the bioavailability of the drug in patients who are fed, and/or which substantially can reduce or overcome the intra- and/or inter-individual variations observed with the current treatment with the available commercial products. Furthermore, there is also a need for novel dosage forms and/or compositions that enable reduction in observed side-effects.
Especially, there is an unmet need for developing a solid composition in particulate form in which the fibrate is in a dissolved state and that appears as a composition that is in the form of a powder, granules, granulates, particles, beads, pellets or other forms for particulate material and not in the form of a soft dosage form containing a liquid medium.